Furies and Nightmares: Chapter 3
Hippolyta's P.O.V After I listened to Rafiel's blabbering about the girl who is a daughter of Chaos and is kidnapped, my heart pounded. I don't want the world to crumble into pieces just because someone kidnapped a daughter of Chaos. The people that absorbed her powers must have been the Osmosian. I've heard about those long ago. They are able to absorb energy and matter. As I watched, the moon began to grow bigger (because it is falling), and I should tell Josh about this. So me and the rest of the group decides to return to Camp Half-blood. By the way, I am 24 years old now, and my height now stood 15'0. My father managed to pay for the surgery to my pituitary gland a few months ago. Now that my pituitary gland had stabilized, I can no longer grow, but I am stuck being a giantess. I really need to curl into a ball while entering small spaces and I can no longer enter a medium sized house. I really need a house where I can fit. But thankfully, my mother had built a home next to Josh's home, so I can visit Josh whenever I like. So here I am, going to Camp Half-blood to visit my little friend. I walked bravely and I spotted Josh. He appears to have a little sword fight, and he is getting tired. Well, no one blames him because it's already 7 in the evening. Josh ran towards me, exhausted. "So..... How's it going?" Josh asked, before panting again. "I'm fine." I told him. "Guess what, Josh? I have a new quest!" Josh's face brightened. "That's great! I really wished you could go on more quests." "Yeah.... but the problem is that not many people pick me on a quest." "Well... you have done previous quests, right? Remember when you save Hestia?" I thought about this. Memory surged through me. I did indeed save Hestia. I remember now. He was too tired from his last quest so is unable to come on this one. It was great fun. It is a pity though he missed it. Josh looked up and his eyes widened. I looked at the sky too. The moon is falling fast. We need to do something to the moon if we want to prevent a disastrous event. I received a word from my mother that the only people that can hold the moon is a hero with a true soul of ten thousand true heroes, and fortunately, Josh has that. Josh's P.O.V I was feeling great, and at the same time I felt discomfort too, because: 1: Hippolyta had been chosen to go on a quest, and 2: The moon is falling and we don't have much time to stop it. Then, we decided to go to camp. When we got to camp, everyone is looking at the moon, because the moon is falling. They looked at it in dread, maybe they were wondering if it is the end of the world. Chiron also stared at it with dread. They are all speechless. Chiron turned to face the audience. "Alright... I've got a story to tell you." He addressed the demigods. "A few days ago, there was a girl that is kidnapped. She is a daughter of Chaos..." "Who is her name?" Clarisse asked. Chiron hushed her. "Her name is not important, but this is important. Just a few nights ago, a bunch of Osmosian kidnapped her. We don't know a lot about the Osmosians but they are a pretty dangerous breed of monsters." I looked at the moon. It has entering stratosphere at terminal velocity, and soon will be entering the troposphere. "So it is best for you to stay away from them..." Chiron continued. I don't know what they are planning, but whatever it is we have to stop them. It is obvious that their intentions are bad. I can feel the whole sun is blocked out by the moon right now. Chiron ordered everyone to evacuate the camp. Fortunately for me, I know exactly where the moon is going to impact first, but holding it would be suicide. The moon is much much more heavier than the sky. But if no one is holding it, then the world will end, so I decided to hold it, even though I know it will kill me if I hold it for too long. The moon changed direction so that it fell on me. I braced myself, and put my right leg in front of the left, and knelt on one knee. I held my hands up so I know when the moon is going to hit me. This is the position that I used when holding the sky. I bet it will be useful when I am holding the moon too. When the moon struck the tip of hand, I cannot bring it up to support it. The moon brought its weight down on me, and I staggered, trying to support the weight. For a number of times I tried to describe how it felt like but I couldn't. My whole little body is straining under the immense force of the moon. My whole body is trembling far too much. I had regretted on how I decided to hold up the moon. My vision were tinged with red. I shouldn't have done that. But it would cost the world if I hadn't done so. The pain is unbearable. I screamed in pain and tried to rise from the weight but I cannot. I was literally stuck in here. I can feel my sweat began pouring down my face. I looked at the blur spot of the presence of the earth in front of me, and I could tell it is Hippolyta. I was crushed between both earth and moon, but I had more willpower that I used to be. I managed to hold on to the crushing weight of the moon. Hippolyta's P.O.V I looked at Josh's trembling form from the weight of the moon. I got to admit he got the willpower and the strength to hold the moon. "Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhoooowwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. "Josh?" I crouched, looking at him. His teeth clenched and he cringed from immense pressure and pain. His face beaded with sweat and he sank a few inches lower into the earth. His ankle had been buried under the earth. I knew that he will be buried beneath the earth if he kept holding the moon, so I decided to make the earth surrounding him much more denser, so he wouldn't sank further into the earth. I wanted to go to a quest, but I cannot leave him to die like this. How is a boy that small going to survive the crushing weight of the entire moon? Josh's body trembled as he put on all of his willpower to just rise by 1 inch. Sure enough, with all of his strength, with all of his willpower, with all the strains he put on his whole little body, he managed to rise just 1 inch, and he managed to hold on there. "Josh? Me and my friends are going on a quest. Can you please hang on for a while???" I told him. Josh nodded with his face straining. I grabbed a handful of grass and I imagined that it became an organic spy camera. As I watched, it did form into a camera. However, only I can use it. I told my little organic spy camera to keep watching Josh as he held the moon. The spy camera nodded, as I joined my team to go on a quest. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion